Jacknjellify
Jacknjellify is a YouTube account owned by Michael, Cary Huang, and Satomi Hinatsu which hosts Battle for Dream Island (BFDI). They are known for their marble races and their series BFDI. The account was founded on February 4, 2008, making animations and marble races. The first episode of BFDI was released on January 1, 2010 and their channel has been running for ten years. Jacknjellify makes other animations but BFDI is their main project. Crew members Main *Cary Huang (since February 4th, 2008) *Michael Huang (since February 4th, 2008) *Satomi Hinatsu (since November 4th, 2017) *Kenzie Bryant (since November 4th as a voice actor, started writing and animating since BFB 6 and BFB 9 respectively) *Amor Boretto (since April 6th, 2018) *Maroue Reus (since April 6th, 2018) Former *Andrew Wang (circa January 1st, 2012) *Caedmon Johnson (from January 12th, 2018 to October 6th, 2018) RC asset creators *TopHatTheHat *TheEpicJames Cast *Adam Katz (since August 1st, 2012) *Graham Taylor (since August 1st, 2012) *Sabrina Barba (since November 4th, 2017) *Katherine Sun (since November 4th, 2017) *Cindy Jiang (since November 4th, 2017) *Thomas Chick (since November 4th, 2017) AdSense problems On March 6, 2014, jacknjellify's AdSense account was suspended for an unknown reason. They sent YouTube two appeals, however they were both rejected. Since then, they have gained over 115 million views. On June 15, 2016, jacknjellify revealed on Twitter that their AdSense account has been restored,https://twitter.com/jacknjellify/status/742813670799855616 thus meaning that they can once again receive income from their videos, further guaranteeing that BFDIA 6 will be released. Also thanks to this, the show will hopefully be in its full production again, if not just a bit slower. Jacknjellify also created a slideshowhttp://htwins.net/traffic for their thoughts about what causes the account's block in the first place. A few hours later, jacknjellify, once again confirmed that their AdSense account is unbanned through a post on their Facebook account,https://www.facebook.com/battlefordreamisland/posts/1308410785853797 also including the said slideshow's link for the Facebook users. King of the Web Jacknjellify once ran for King of the Web. Their goal was 12,500 votes and if it was reached, BFDI would be weekly instead of monthly. They said you could vote 10 times per day. Blocky was in the cameo and at the end, you could vote for one of these reasons: *A: Like BFDI *B: Like clean water *C: Like clicking on pink buttons. The goal was never reached, so BFDI never became weekly. Trivia *Jacknjellify's former logo was based off of Homestar Runner's logo. *Stats (as of September 6, 2018) **Subscribers: 417,267 **Views: 363,899,669 **Average views per video: ~2,639,280 *This wiki has a compliments page for Jacknjellify, which can be found here. *During the credits of Return of the Hang Glider a message was put at the end that said "Subscribe to our new channels" which listed the personal channels of Michael Huang (Fernozzle), Cary Huang (Carykh) and Andrew Wang (Losmmorpg), meaning that Andrew was once noted as a member of the JacknJellify. Gallery Jacknjellify crew by Kenzie Bryant on Twitter.jpg|The crew drawn by Kenzie Bryant on Kenzie's Twitter (@troosy). From left to right: Kenzie, Amor, Cary, Satomi, Caedmon, Michael, Maroue Jacknjellify_2018.png|The new Jacknjellify Logo/Profile Sources Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Real World Articles Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:People Category:Jacknjellify Category:Channels Category:IDFB Category:Battle for BFDI